


Британский солдат

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Meeting, John Has PTSD, Johnlock Roulette, Loneliness, M/M, Mike is still cupid, holmestice 2016, mild gore so i used the tag anyway, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Служа в Афганистане, зимой 2016 года Джон Ватсон получает рождественскую открытку, написанную ребёнком и адресованную «Британскому солдату».Открытка отправлена в 1992 году.





	Британский солдат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To a British Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942206) by [Emily_Nicaoidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Nicaoidh/pseuds/Emily_Nicaoidh). 



− Капитан Ватсон! Для вас письмо, сэр! − Когда Джон протянул руку, она дрожала от усталости. Едва держась на ногах после пяти операций, он молился, чтобы приёмное отделение не пополнилось новыми пациентами после последнего раунда артобстрела, потрясшего полевой госпиталь.

− Что это? − Несмотря на усталость, Джон испытывал любопытство. Дома не было никого, кто мог бы ему написать: его родители давно умерли, а из ближайших родственников − только Гарри... Ну, а Гарри, скорей всего, слишком пьяна, чтобы понимать, что за месяц на дворе, уже не говоря о том, что за день.

 _Сочельник_. Джон больше всего любил именно эту часть Рождества: печенье и подогретое с пряностями вино у камина, заполняющий комнату аромат соснового дерева, мерцающая вокруг ёлки и над камином гирлянда.

В Афганистане ничего подобного не было. Были песок и кровь, и, для разнообразия, всё это, сцементировавшись, покрывало слоем его ботинки, а форму и инструменты он едва успевал стерилизовать.

Вытерев грязную руку о куртку, он перевернул конверт, чтобы прочитать обратный адрес.

Увидев в графе «адресат» написанное неровным почерком _Британскому солдату_ , Джон ощутил, как беспокойство начало рассеиваться. Хорошо. Так или иначе, это не были плохие новости о Гарри. Хорошо. Очень хорошо.

Надорвав угол конверта, он сохранил в целости большую его часть, чтобы позже можно было положить открытку обратно. Осторожно скользнул внутрь пальцем. 

Открытка его очень порадовала: на ней было изображено классическое британское Рождество: поместье с приветливо сияющими окнами, окруженное парком с подстриженными живыми изгородями и соснами, было окутано снегом. Фотография выглядела профессиональной, но, перевернув открытку, Джон увидел, что она носит более личный характер, чем кажется.

«Уважаемый сэр!» было написано на обороте открытки. Почерк был тот же, но в то время как адрес был написан небрежно, здесь буквы теснились ровно и аккуратно. 

Джон продолжил читать.

«Мы, как предполагается, пишем в школе рождественскую открытку британскому солдату. Нам раздали в школе открытки, но они − самая глупая вещь, которую вы можете вообразить, и я не думаю, что вы хотели бы получить такую. А это − фотография моего дома, сделанная в прошлый Сочельник и распечатанная Мамулей в этом году. В этом году снега мало, но вы получите общее представление. Уютно, празднично, et cetera. Это по-латински «и так далее», если вы не знаете.

Я не знаю, что ещё здесь написать. Я собирался рассказать вам о своих экспериментах, но мама сказала, что не стоит этого делать, ведь вы, вероятно, видели там много мёртвых и не захотите слышать о скорости разложения голубя, которого я на днях нашёл в лесу позади дома. Но если вы захотите об этом услышать, вы можете написать мне в ответ и спросить.

 

Я искренне желаю вам

Счастливого Рождества.

Шерлок Холмс»

 

Джон подавил смешок, а затем перевернул открытку, чтобы посмотреть на адрес: где-то в Сассексе. _«Вы можете написать мне в ответ и спросить»_. Он мог бы на самом деле это сделать.

Открыв конверт, чтобы для сохранности положить открытку обратно, он впервые увидел дату на почтовом штемпеле: 5-го декабря 1992. _Что?_

− Кэп! Там люди ждут! − Джон положил открытку во внутренний карман куртки и вернулся к работе.

***

Выстрел изменил всё, за исключением того, что это ничего не изменило. Вместо того, чтобы смотреть в глаза испуганных и истекающих кровью солдат, извлекая со всей осторожностью из их тел пули, Джон смотрел в испуганные глаза хирурга, когда она со всей осторожностью пыталась удалить шрапнель из его плеча, а из мелких порезов на её лбу капала кровь.

В какой-то момент он понял, что собирается упасть в обморок, и его последней мыслью была волна благодарности за надвигающееся бессознательное состояние.

***

Он не помнил полевой госпиталь и первую операцию. Придя на короткое время в сознание в Германии, он успел только заметить, что актёры шоу, которое шло по телевизору в его палате, говорили на немецком языке; буквально через мгновение он снова потерял сознание.

***

В Англии, после третьей операции, он наконец пришёл в себя. Из больницы его выпустили раньше, чем он надеялся, а затем оказалось, что у него слишком много времени, слишком мало денег и никаких идей, как всё это исправить.

Он стал совершать длительные прогулки, сначала по рекомендации физиотерапевта, сказавшего, что это могло бы быть полезно для преодоления хромоты, но он продолжил гулять и после, потому что полюбил это. У него был установленный порядок: Гайд-парк утром, а Риджентс-парк днём. Он узнал, где можно увидеть лебедей, и после этого начал больше гулять по перелеску. Однажды утром он даже увидел трио ежей, а как-то вечером, после долгого и очень тихого сидения на скамье, которая стояла несколько в стороне от главных дорожек, он заметил лису.

Это был не самый плохой способ провести первые дни вне больницы, и у него было время, чтобы думать.

Сначала он пытался не вспоминать Афганистан, но, конечно, это было невозможно. Эти воспоминания постоянно всплывали, и его бросало то в жар, то в холод. Он слышал стрельбу из орудий в сигналах автомобилей и крики раненых товарищей в визгах на детской площадке.

Он не понимал, как ему удалось сохранить открытку после трёх операций и транспортировки из Афганистана через Германию в Англию, но она до сих пор была с ним. Он носил её в своём кармане куртки каждый день и держал на тумбочке каждый вечер. Края её начали обтрёпываться, а если присмотреться, можно было заметить следы слёз на конверте, когда из него доставали открытку, чтобы уже в который раз на неё взглянуть.

Первые дни после больницы превратились в первые месяцы, и его хромота постепенно стала уменьшаться.

Он уже не смотрел на открытку так часто, как раньше; он выучил все слова наизусть и обычно просто хотел посмотреть на дом. Он представлял тёплый камин, который должен быть в гостиной, широкие диваны и глубокие кресла с мягкими подушками.

Более того, ему казалось, что фотография на открытке стала для него домом, и он иногда задавался вопросом, жил ли там ещё тот мальчик, который её прислал и который, конечно же, вырос к настоящему времени. Или он переехал и жил теперь где-то в другом месте.

Он стал искать менее людные и более узкие дорожки в парках, которые были больше защищены от городских шумов и проводил всё больше времени, сидя в неподвижности на скамье или на траве, наблюдая и ожидая увидеть неуловимого горностая, ежа или лису. Он начал видеть их чаще, а затем задался вопросом, показывали ли они себя, потому что они привыкли к нему или они были там всё время.

Однажды вечером, после того, как начало темнеть, Джон поднялся со своего места на траве, отряхнулся от упавших на колени листьев и направился в сторону ворот Риджентс-парка. Дни становились короче, поэтому их закрывали всё раньше и раньше, а он не хотел остаться запертым ночью в парке. Как-то вечером, где-то в середине лета, он остался в парке после захода солнца, а потом обнаружил, что ворота заперты. Кое-как при свете луны ему удалось перелезть через стену живой изгороди, но он не хотел пробовать это снова, учитывая недавнее падение из-за ноги, которая хоть и меньше болела, но, как оказалось, была такой же ненадёжной.

Он собирался положить открытку обратно в карман куртки, когда услышал знакомый голос: 

− Джон? Джон Ватсон?

Он медленно обернулся и столкнулся с Майком Стэмфордом, которого не видел с момента вручения дипломов в Бартсе.

− Майк, привет, − поздоровался Джон.

− Слышал, что ты был ранен в Афганистане, − сказал Майк. − Что произошло?

− Меня подстрелили, − сглотнул Джон. Он не был уверен, что ему нравится направление разговора. 

− Что это? − Майк указал на открытку.

− О, этот пустяк? На самом деле ничего особенного, − ответил Джон, не понимая, почему так смущён. − Я получил эту рождественскую открытку в прошлом году. Не поверишь, в Сочельник. Она была отправлена каким-то школьником, вероятно потому, что их учитель дал им такое задание. Но мне понравилась фотография, и было нечто забавное в дате. Я просто её сохранил. − Он замолчал, и когда Майк не ответил, ему стало немного не по себе. Не зная, что делать дальше, он просто решил показать Майку открытку.

Он протянул её Майку, чувствуя себя неуютно из-за того, что она находится в чужих руках.

Майк посмотрел на фотографию и кивнул:

− Должно быть, хорошо было на неё смотреть, находясь там, в пустыне.

− Да, это действительно было здорово, − Джон выдохнул от облегчения, забирая открытку.

− А что было забавного в дате? − поинтересовался Майк.

− Почтовый штемпель 1992 года, − ответил Джон. − Я полагаю, что она, должно быть, потерялась? Она лежала в почтовом отделении в течение многих лет, а затем каким-то образом была доставлена в часть.

− Можно взглянуть на конверт? − спросил Майк.

Джон не хотел показывать конверт, но не мог придумать никакого серьёзного основания уклониться от этого, когда уже позволил взглянуть на открытку.

Он передал его.

− Ха! − воскликнул Майк. − Ты не поверишь в это, но _я его знаю_!

− Что?

− Шерлок Холмс, с Сассекских Холмов! Я его знаю, − ответил Майк.

− Ты это серьёзно? − Джон замёрз, поэтому протянул руку, чтобы забрать конверт. Майк вернул его, и Джон осторожно положил открытку обратно, а затем убрал всё в карман куртки.

− О, это становится всё более странно. Я на самом деле сегодня собирался с ним увидеться. Ну давай, пойдём со мной! − стал настаивать Майк, хлопнув Джону по больному плечу.

Джон вскрикнул от боли, едва удержавшись на ногах при помощи трости.

− Прости, прости! − торопливо зачастил Майк. − Но правда, ты должен со мной пойти и встретиться с ним!

− Что? Ты это серьёзно? Я не могу пойти вот так, − запротестовал Джон.

Майк засмеялся:

− Как?

− Как... Ну... не знаю... в старой одежде... к тому же на джинсах у меня пятна от травы, а на обуви − грязь... и я не знаю, что ещё, − сказал Джон.

− О, ему это понравится, − пообещал Майк. − Он любит такое. Он расскажет тебе всю твою историю жизни, посмотрев на степень изношенности обуви или на что-то ещё. Это сводит большинство людей с ума.

Джон переварил эту мысль, а затем кивнул.

− Ну, хорошо. Я пойду.

***

Джон подумал, что должен был сначала спросить Майка, _куда_ тот направлялся, чтобы встретиться с Шерлоком Холмсом с Сассекских Холмов, но к тому времени, когда стало очевидно, что их место назначения − морг, он почувствовал, что уже слишком поздно для того, чтобы отступать.

Это был не просто морг: он провёл много времени во время учёбы в медицинском институте, занимаясь вскрытиями по вечерам, со скальпелем в одной руке и сэндвичем в другой. Он провёл много времени в этом _конкретном морге_ , если быть точным.

− Старый добрый Бартс, − проведя рукой по стене, пробормотал Джон, когда они вошли в здание.

− Каждый раз, когда Шерлок находится здесь, он нарывается на неприятности, − сказал Майк. − Он то клянчит части тела у судмедэксперта, то крадёт моё время у жидкостного хроматографа. И вообще он − ужасен.

− Звучит неплохо, − рассеянно произнёс Джон, выпрямившись, когда они подошли к дверям морга.

− Что звучит неплохо? − недоверчиво прозвучал рядом красивый, глубокий баритон.

− Ты, − хихикнул Майк. − Шерлок, познакомься с Джоном Ватсоном. Он − мой старый друг, мы вместе учились.

− Привет, − кивнув, Джон обернулся.

Взгляд незнакомца − нет, _Шерлока_ − скользнул по нему. Не зная, что тот ищет, Джон пожелал, чтобы тот отвёл взгляд хотя бы на какое-то время, чтобы он сам мог смотреть в упор и насладиться увиденным − ну, чертовски несправедливо, что тот так красив.

− Афганистан или Ирак?

− Ммм... Прости?..Что?.. Откуда ты зна...

− У тебя загорелые руки, но выше запястий загара нет, там где это позволяют увидеть манжеты твоей куртки. Таким образом, ты находился на солнце, но не загорал. Заграница. То, как ты держишься, выдаёт то, что ты − военный, а твоя хромота, которая почти наверняка психосоматическая, ясно говорит о том, что ты был недавно ранен при травмирующих обстоятельствах. Итак: вооружённые силы, недавно был за границей и ранен. Афганистан или Ирак. − Поток слов, стремительно слетавший с губ Шерлока, кружил голову и угрожал утащить Джона на дно. Он с трудом овладел собой и ответил без эмоций: 

− Я... Афганистан, − ответил Джон.

Глаза Шерлока заблестели, и он сосредоточился на трости Джона:

− Ты уже знаешь, что твоя хромота психосоматическая, вот почему ты забываешь об этом, когда стоишь и держишь трость так слабо... − Он затих. − Что это?

− Что? − переспросил Джон.

− Что это у тебя? − задал вопрос Шерлок.

− У меня ничего нет, − сказал Джон, чувствуя, как начинают гореть ладони. − Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.

− Нет, есть, − настоял Шерлок. − У тебя есть что-то при себе, что тебя очень волнует, и я не могу выяснить, что. Что у тебя в карманах?

− Я... − Джон не видел никакого выхода из данной ситуации, но он отчаянно не хотел показывать Шерлоку открытку. Любой шанс (он сомневался, что у него вообще может быть хоть какой-то шанс, но надежда − штука иррациональная и вечная) на продолжение знакомства с Шерлоком, будет, конечно, разрушен, как только тот узнает, что он держал при себе открытку, написанную, когда тот был ребёнком. После этого надеяться уже будет не на что.

Он посмотрел на Майка в поисках помощи и увидел, как в их сторону спешит студент и кричит: 

− Доктор Стэмфорд! Доктор Стэмфорд!

Он приблизился и затараторил: 

− Доктор Стэмфорд! Я не нашёл вас в вашем кабинете, а у меня есть вопрос. Увидев вас здесь, могу я узнать о тесте на следующую неделю? − Студенту удалось выпалить всё это на одном дыхании, пока он быстро шагал по коридору.

Майк посмотрел на часы.

− О, прости, Райан. Я опоздал... Шерлок, мы должны будем обсудить полученные результаты по исследованию патологии в другое время, − сказал Майк, повернувшись, чтобы уйти вместе со студентом.

Как только Райан повернулся спиной, Майк обернулся и состроил рожицу, глядя на Джона через плечо. Джон покачал головой.

− Ты... ты не хотел бы выпить чашку чаю? − спросил Джон, когда звуки шагов Майка затихли.

Пристальное внимание Шерлока снова сосредоточилось на Джоне. 

− Я не против, если ты мне покажешь то, наличие чего у тебя я угадываю, но не могу понять, что это, − сказал он.

− Я не могу этого обещать, − сказал Джон, ощущая, что пересохло горло. − Я не... это не... это не имеет значения. 

− Ну раз так, прекрасно, − согласился Шерлок. − Кафе «Спиди» на Бейкер-стрит, завтра в семь. − Повернувшись на каблуках, он ушёл, создавая значительно больше шума, чем Майк и Райан.

Задумавшись, Джон смотрел ему вслед, стоя в коридоре дольше, чем, вероятно, должен.

Той ночью его нога была более скованной, чем обычно, когда он осторожно сел на кровать. Какое-то время он колебался, прежде чем вытащить открытку из конверта и положить её на тумбочку. Учитывая всё то, что Шерлок узнал о нём, было, вероятно, слишком поздно скрывать от него это последнее, неловкое откровение, поэтому Джон полагал, что будет наслаждаться комфортом, который подарила ему эта привычка, до тех пор, пока сможет. Потому что чем больше Джон думал об их разговоре, тем больше убеждался, что Шерлок может сделать один из двух выводов: либо он − парень с большими странностями, либо имеет маниакальные наклонности и даже опасен для общества. 

Лежа в кровати и глядя на шторы напротив уличного фонаря, Джон признался себе, чего боится больше всего завтра − того, что Шерлок может потребовать вернуть ему открытку.

Называя себя маньяком (он им не был, но мог признать, что именно так всё выглядит) или сентиментальным (а в этом он был готов признаться), он думал о том, чтобы попросить у Майка телефон Шерлока и отменить... что? Свидание? Джон не был уверен − в любом случае это было ничто по сравнению с тем, насколько ему будет больно расстаться с открыткой.

Открытка была с ним во время трёх операций на трёх континентах и пяти месяцев одиночества в Лондоне, и он не знал, сможет ли справиться с такой потерей.

***

Джон собирался прийти на встречу раньше Шерлока, но по техническим причинам поезда в метро были задержаны, и всё закончилось тем, что он пришёл на тридцать минут позже. Споткнувшись на пороге кафе, он удивился, когда рука в перчатке поймала его руку, чтобы удержать от падения.

− Почему ты не показываешь мне это? − спросил Шерлок, выпустив локоть Джона, как только он обрёл равновесие.

− Разве мы не можем вернуться к разговору после того, как мне принесут чай? − устало спросил Джон.

− Я уже заказал чай для нас обоих, тебе − с молоком, такой, какой тебе нравится, − ответил Шерлок, направляя Джона к столу около батареи.

Джон опустился на стул с гримасой от боли, пронзившей его ногу, и прислонил трость к спинке.

− Могу я узнать, откуда ты знаешь, какой мне нравится чай?

− Наверное, нет, − рассеянно ответил Шерлок. Всё его внимание сосредоточилось на кармане куртки Джона, где, как он знал, лежит конверт. − Неважно... Так что же это − то, что ты держишь при себе и из-за чего ты волнуешься? Письмо? 

− Это... это... ничего особенного, − настойчиво сказал Джон. − Да... Просто письмо, которое я получил, когда был там, на войне. 

Шерлок сощурился.

− Письмо, которое ты получил, когда был в Афганистане... От кого? От жены? Нет, у тебя её нет. Кольца нет. И не было. Подруга или невеста? Возможно, но ты провёл день, сидя на холме в Риджентс-парке. Вряд ли у тебя есть подруга, иначе бы ты занимался чем-то получше в прошлую тёплую субботу. Семья? Ты явно не близок с ними, потому что у тебя шотландский акцент, а здесь, в Лондоне, ты живёшь один.

− Как...

− Пятнышко крема для бритья чуть ниже твоего левого уха. Классический признак, что ты живёшь один, − неторопливо ответил Шерлок. − Так от кого это письмо? Нет, не могу угадать. От кого же? 

Конечно, можно было не отвечать. Но Джон чувствовал, что нельзя. 

− Ну... на самом деле, от тебя, − признался Джон, не глядя на Шерлока. Вытащив конверт из кармана, он протянул его Шерлоку.

− Это невозможно, − потрясенно выдохнул Шерлок, мгновенно его узнав. − Я отправил его, будучи ребёнком.

− А я получил его одиннадцать месяцев тому назад в Афганистане, − сказал Джон. − Это не то, на что оно похоже, я тебя не искал и не преследовал. Я просто столкнулся с Майком в парке, и я держал письмо в кармане, потому что... ну, мне всегда нравилось смотреть на фотографию, на дом с живыми изгородями и снегом... Майк захотел его увидеть, а я не хотел ему его показывать, потому что это немного странно, носить с собой письмо от незнакомца, написанное двадцать четыре года тому назад... но я не мог придумать хорошего оправдания для того, чтобы его не показывать, поэтому и сделал это. А потом он сказал, что знает тебя и собирается встретиться с тобой. Он практически _притащил_ меня в Бартс, − объяснил Джон.

Улыбаясь, Шерлок смотрел на письмо в своей руке, прикасаясь к словам, написанным двадцать четыре года тому назад, и принимая решение. Даже несколько решений. 

Джон, не посвящённый ни в одно из них, переместил вес, перенеся его на правую сторону. Его нога начинала болеть даже тогда, когда он сидел.

− Поедем домой со мной, − выпалил Шерлок.

− Что?

− Туда, − сказал Шерлок, указывая на фотографию. Джон был поражён, когда осознал, что происходит − обычно, когда открытка находилась вдали от него, он начинал волноваться, но сейчас он с удивлением понял, что его не беспокоит то, что Шерлок всё ещё держал открытку в руках. − На следующей неделе − Рождество, и я собираюсь туда. Поедем со мной.

− Я не хочу попасть в неудобную ситуацию, − сказал Джон, ощущая и ликование, и неловкость. − Мы пока не знаем друг друга.

− Знаешь, я написал это письмо по необходимости. Но после того, как я его отправил, я долгое время не мог прекратить думать о солдате, который мог бы его получить, − сказал Шерлок, игнорируя слова Джона. − Я придумывал истории, где я его встречу и то, как он будет выглядеть. − Он сделал паузу, и выражение его лица стало уязвимым, почти робким.

− Какие истории? − спросил Джон.

− Детективы. Я знал, что хочу быть детективом. Мне нужен был партнёр, и ты всегда был со мной во время полицейских засад, и ты слушал меня, когда я делился доказательствами... − Шерлок покачал головой. − Это, вероятно, звучит безумно.

Что-то тёплое расцвело в груди Джона.

− Я тоже о тебе думал, − признался Джон. − Я задавался вопросом, живёшь ли ты всё ещё в Англии, после того, как вырос. Такой ли твой дом тёплый и уютный внутри, как это выглядит на фотографии.

− Теплее, чем ты можешь представить, там везде тёплые одеяла и ковры, − пообещал Шерлок. − Скажи, что ты поедешь со мной, пожалуйста.

− Я не... я не знаю... Разве я не нарушу ваше семейное Рождество?

− Там будут только мама, Майкрофт, Грэм и я, − сказал Шерлок, − она зовёт меня уже целую вечность... Но мне одному было все некогда... О!.. Я... Прости. − Он отвёл взгляд.

Когда до Джона дошёл смысл слов Шерлока, он встал и отодвинул стул. Трость упала на пол. Джон не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он подошёл к Шерлоку. Глубоко вздохнув, он взял Шерлока за руку, в которой тот всё еще держал открытку. Шерлок напрягся от неожиданности, но не отстранился. 

− Для меня это будет честью, − сказал Джон и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в щёку. − С наступающим Рождеством, Шерлок Холмс.


End file.
